<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Welcome Summer Rain by PetrichorPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968746">A Welcome Summer Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume'>PetrichorPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Character Study, Drabble, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Penance - Freeform, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel runs away after he and Dean share their first kiss. </p>
<p>Dean finds him in the middle of a cornfield during a thunderstorm, and they talk things out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Welcome Summer Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been a while since I've written Destiel. This is just a random one-shot. I wanted to get a feel for their dynamic again. </p>
<p>Send me your Destiel headcanons in the comments. I'd love to read them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had never loved the rain, though he’d taken to noticing in the most recent years of his life that the sky always seemed more beautiful just before the thunder, during those last few fragile moments of peace before the Heavens themselves seemed to open and the rain fell in thick, heavy rivulets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was where he found himself now – those last few minutes when the truce between land and sky still held, the sun just beginning to slip under the cover of the rainclouds speeding toward him and Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the distance, the horizon blurred into little packets of heat and humidity. The fields of corn were unyielding, save for the small semicircle of flattened crops that fanned out around the place where Castiel appeared to have crash-landed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning forked somewhere far away, and Dean counted the seconds. He got to sixteen before a clap of thunder sounded, low and lowling, rumbling across the land as the breeze grew stronger and more sustained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas!” Dean called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angel was kneeling in the tattered stalks of corn, facing the fast-fading sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel said, voice deep and slightly distracted. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question!” Dean strode up to the angel, pulling him up by his lapels and striking him across his chest. “You scared us half to death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More lightning flashed. The sky darkened. Thunder rolled, more insistent than ever. “You shouldn’t be here,” Castiel spoke, voice forceful so as to be heard over the growing roar of the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s eyes darkened. “You ran away. Sam hacked into half the satellites in America after you’d been gone for <em>days</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel stepped closer, into Dean’s personal space. After what had transpired between them the previous week, Dean couldn’t help but think it was a deliberate attempt at provoking him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happened between them rushed, unbidden, into Dean’s mind – the kiss, so gentle and tentative at first, becoming something rough and possessive; the way Castiel had looked at him with those oceanic eyes, the depths of which had become dark and unfathomable, for a brief moment before the flap of wings had sounded, echoed, returned, and left Dean alone, gasping for air and grasping for straws as he became more and more desperate to find his angel and explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightning flashed once more. A drizzle began, and quickly gave way to a downpour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer me!” Dean barked. They were standing, in the pouring rain, too close for comfort, yet the distance between them seemed impassable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean,” Castiel spoke, reaching forward, clutching damp handfuls of Dean’s shirt in his fists. “It’s too dangerous out here. You should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean blinked away the rain that had fallen into his eyes. “I’m not leaving until we’ve talked this through.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel turned but didn’t let go of Dean’s shirt, effectively yanking him forward. “The storm is still a few miles away. There’s a barn not far from here.” Only then did he release the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, they ran east, away from the storm. At the crest of the hill at the edge of the field stood a barn that looked like it had seen better days. It’d have to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What were you doing out here?” Dean questioned, as soon as Castiel had heaved the barn door open. They stood at the threshold, soaked and warm from the heat and their exertion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Penance,” Castiel said, quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was paying penance,” Castiel answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas?” Dean questioned, voice wavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I realized something. When you kissed me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Dean glowered in Castiel’s direction, dripping wet and looking half-drowned. “And what was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I am Fallen in every way possible – from Heaven. From Grace. And for you, Dean. I-” Castiel hesitated. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean straightened himself up. “Then why did you run away?” He sounded confused and frustrated, but more than anything, he sounded hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The storm was now upon them. The wind had grown to a gale, and the lightning struck just moments before the thunder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was frightened,” Castiel confessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean’s gaze softened, but his voice was still hard when he spoke. “You don’t get to run away because you get scared,” he said, stepping closer to Castiel and brushing the rain from the other’s shoulders. “We’re family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes met, and as the thunder sounded, Castiel let himself become lost in the depths of the hunter’s eyes. It wasn’t long before they were falling into each other’s arms, Dean taking Castiel’s face in his hands and holding him that way, marveling at the fragility of what they’d forged between them in the past months and years, at the frailty of love and how uncertain their future was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Dean closed his eyes, then thought better of it. “Damn it, Cas, I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they kissed the rain off of each other’s lips, and it was warm and sweet and mingled with the taste of a love that had been simmering, unacknowledged, between them for many years – a love that was just now blossoming like flowers after a welcome summer rain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>